


fuck titles again

by SoloChaos



Series: fuck titles (unrelated teenager AUs) [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler hates Pete Wentz, who just had to throw this party and just had to make Tyler come and just had to say "Hey everyone, let's play spin the bottle!" and just had to make Tyler play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck titles again

Tyler hates everyone.

Okay, not _everyone._ Not his mother. Not his father. Not his little brother, who Tyler's fairly certain hasn't done a thing in his life.

And certainly not Josh Dun, who's sitting across from him right now and looking flawless as ever.

But Tyler hates Pete Wentz especially, who just had to throw this party and just had to make Tyler come and just had to say "Hey everyone, let's play spin the bottle!" and just had to make Tyler play.

Tyler has never been kissed, and he doesn't want his first time to be in a closet for seven minutes. But he's not gonna say that, because he's certain everyone else has been kissed, and he doesn't want to stand out any more than he already does. And whatever, it's not like it's his virginity he's losing.

Tyler watches as the bottle spins and thankfully doesn't land on him. There's enough people here that Tyler hopes that he'll be able to get through without being noticed that he never made out with anyone.

Pairs of a boy and a girl go in and come out with lips reddened and clothes mussed, and Tyler's eyebrows shoot up when _two_ girls go in. He didn't even realize that was an option.

He sneaks a glance at Josh Dun across from him. Maybe...

Tyler loses track of the time after that. He thinks about his keyboard at home, because he was working on a demo before Pete and friends dragged him off to their party. Oh, and homework. Maybe he should've done his homework. He doesn't know if he'll feel up to it tomorrow.

Tyler's snapped out of his thoughts when he hears someone calling his name. He looks up to see the bottle pointed towards him and _Josh Dun_ waving. "You coming?" he says.

Tyler's mouth opens and closes like a fish's as he stumbles to his feet.

There are some catcalls as Josh walks towards the closet and Tyler stumbles after. Tyler's certain his face is as red as a fire engine, and he's grateful when he walks into the dark closet.

"So," Josh says.

"Uh," Tyler says. "I'm Tyler."

Josh laughs- no, _giggles._ It's adorable.

"I know," he says, and Tyler suddenly feels him leaning in.

"Wait," Tyler says, and wow he's an idiot. _Josh Dun_ was about to _kiss_ him and he said "Wait."

"Hmm?" Josh says.

"I've, uh," Tyler says, running his fingers through his hair. "I've never, um, kissed anyone before."

Josh pauses. "Do you wanna back out?"

"No!" Tyler says way too quickly. "I- I mean, no. I was just letting you know that I probably won't be a very good kisser."

"Oh," Josh says, and it's probably just wishful thinking that makes Tyler hear relief in his voice. "Well, it's really easy. All you have to do is this..."

Josh's lips are suddenly on Tyler's, and Tyler lets out a noise out of surprise. Josh places his hands on Tyler's hips, pulling him closer, and Tyler blushes when he feels that Josh is half-hard. Oh gosh.

"Easy, see?" Josh murmurs. Tyler nods mutely.

Josh lets out a chuckle before kissing him again. This time, Tyler kisses back.

Tyler's panting and flushed and certain Josh can feel his hard-on by the time someone comes banging on the closet door.

"Hey! Share the closet, guys!" some girl calls.

Josh pulls back, laughing. "Go away, Debby!"

"It's been ten minutes!" Debby shouts back.

Tyler's face is burning. "Oh, gosh," he mumbles, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey," Josh says, hand finding Tyler's shoulder. "You all right?"

Tyler nods, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at Josh's hand. "Yeah," he says. "I'm good."

"Good," Josh says. "So, um. Do you think I could get your number?"

Tyler's head shoots up. _"What?"_

"Your number," Josh repeats, and he sounds _nervous._ How could a being as flawless as Josh Dun possibly be nervous?

"You want _my_ number?" Tyler asks, dumbfounded.

Josh runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah," he says. "Or, if, uh, you don't want to-"

"No!" Tyler blurts. "I- I mean. Yeah, you can have my number."

Josh beams, handing him his phone. Tyler enters "Tyler!" along with his number in Josh's contacts.

"So, um," Tyler says as he fumbles for the doorknob. "Text me?"

"I will," Josh promises, and Tyler leaves practically lightheaded with happiness.

 

Later, when Tyler's lying in his bed at home, his phone buzzes.

_hey. are you up?_

He smiles and taps back, _Yeah_

_do you want to go to a movie with me?_

_if you want._

_no pressure._

Tyler laughs out loud before pausing. His brother stirs, but doesn't wake up. _Yes_

_cool._

_i'm glad i cheated._

Tyler blinks. _What?_

_i cheated. in spin the bottle._

Tyler's jaw drops. _Really?_

_yeah. i made brendon teach me. and pete to make us play._

Tyler stares at his phone disbelievingly.

_is that creepy?_

_crap ignore that._

_sorry._

Tyler giggles.

_No it's fine_

_I'm glad you cheated_

He can practically hear Josh's sigh of relief.

_awesome._

_are you free tomorrow?_

_Yes_ Tyler replies. Forget homework, a boy is asking him out.

 _awesome._   _i'll pick you up at five? maybe we could get dinner?_

 _Okay._   _Do you need my address?_

 _uh. i_ _have it._

Tyler stares. _What?_

_i asked pete._

_that's creepy i'm sorry._

_No no it's okay_ Tyler assures him. _I'll see you tomorrow_

_okay. goodnight!_

_Goodnight_

Tyler stares up at his ceiling. What's he going to wear?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to post it cuz I think it's too cheesy but what the fuck why not.


End file.
